Príncipe ébano
by Lord BaumKuchen
Summary: 【 Universo Alterno】 Chrona jamás vio los colores. Siempre se mantuvo oculta, quedita en un rincón, camuflada en la oscuridad. Kid era ello, su único acompañante en sus pesadillas. Era la oscuridad reconfortante donde nadie la encontraria para dañarle. Era su príncipe ébano.
1. 【 F R Í O 】

**D** elgados dedos tantean en el aire, hasta encontrar una tela suave al tacto. El menudo cuerpo de la chica tiembla, el frío estaba abordandola poco a poco. Entonces se cubrió con la sábana, cerrando los ojos y tiritando. No era tan gruesa para protegerla.

Sus ojitos estaban cerrados, un enmarañado y sucio cabello cubría su rostro angelical, deformado por las ojeras y la mala alimentación. Los labios lo tenía partidos y secos, apenas abiertos. Respiraba por la boca. Su piel era pálida como la porcelana, mancillada con moretones y cicatrices.

Bajo la tela, su cuerpecito se estremece, como un conejillo que conocería pronto la muerte.

Pero entonces un calor la invade.

Ella siente las caricias en su cabeza, el peso de una nueva sábana, abrigandola lo suficiente. Una tranquilidad inexplicable.

Y una inocente sonrisa se forma en los labios de aquella que responde al nombre de Chrona, quien disfruta la compañía de la oscuridad, de su adorado príncipe como así lo llama ella.

Se sume en el sueño, acunada en los brazos de quien tiempo después conocería como _La Muerte._


	2. 【 T I N I E B L A 】

**S** us días eran tan aburridos como el ver a un caracol arrastrarse. Incluso eso era más entretenido. Pero lo que lo hacía especial era aquella personalidad... suave, dulce, delicada, como las rosas.

Creo que así podría definirse.

Chrona vivía en una casa no del todo acogedora, donde el frío calaba las paredes. Poco sabía de su ubicación, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que era en algún lugar en Italia.

Vivía junto a su madre, y una mujer bastante simpática. No obstante, no se parecían en nada. Pensar que comparten sangre da escalofríos a algunos.

Aunque había una excepción. Tenían una belleza sobrenatural, sus movimientos eran graciles. Podrían ser comparadas con ángeles, o con sucubos. Y ni hablar de sus voces.

Chrona era un pequeño ángel caído. Su madre, Medusa, esa sí que era un demonio. Por supuesto, hablo en metáfora.

La conocí hace años, siglos atrás. Y me la volví a encontrar, con la inocente apariencia de una niña de diez, sentada en el borde de su cama, mirando sin ver.

Ese mismo día supe que era ciega.

En la oscuridad había notado su carita sucia y la sangre en su infantil rostro. Note en sus manos un peluche de conejo, y sonreí. Recordaba que se lo regale.

La vigile durante varios días, meses, años. Sus ojos vacíos color lila me cauntivaban siempre. Sin embargo, no podía intervenir en el mundo de los humanos. Para un Dios como yo, era incorrecto.

Mas no se darían cuenta.

De todas maneras, era imposible para mi protegerla de su madre. He visto las barbaridades que le hacia, desquitandoce. He querido varias veces arrastrar a esa tal Medusa al mismo infierno, torturarla como ella lo hacia y lo hace con Chrona. Quiza no se dieran cuenta de mis conversaciones con Chrona, pero si llegara a hacer algo como eso, el castigo seria peor para mí.

La otra mujer, Eruka, era más inútil que un gusano. Solo consolaba a la muchacha y la llevaba a su cama.

Pero yo era él más inútil ahí. Era incapaz de defenderla, de consolarla cuando era necesario. No podía.

Que horrible era ser un dios de la Muerte.

Al menos me quedaba la noche, donde me sentaba a su lado y conversabamos tranquilamente hasta que ella queda dormida.

— Hace mucho frío últimamente... —murmuraba ella, abrazando su peluche. En todos estos años había crecido. A sus 16, mantenía esa apariencia andrógina.

— ¿Te molesta? —respondí, abrazandola por la espalda. Ella se dio la vuelta, acurrucandose en mi pecho.

— No. No si me abrazas así...

Sonreí, acariciando su cabeza, tenía un bonito color de cabello.

Pero un terrible corte, la verdad.

Quizá, algún día le ayude con eso, sus flecos eran disparejos, ¿quién le hizo esa atrocidad?

Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería ahondar más en ello.


	3. 【 O S C U R I D A D 】

Aquel día, Chrona pasó toda la mañana en cama. Era realmente adorable, envuelta en cobijas y mi negra capa, como un conejito en su madriguera.

Acaricié sus cabellos, mi mirada estaba enfocada en la puerta de su habitación, algo desgastada. La madera estaba deteriorada, como si un animal hubiese arañado hasta dejarlo así de astillado.

Su madre junto a la otra habían salido, las vi por la ventana alejarse ¿Fue hace cuatro horas? ¿Será que se olvidaron de ella? Ya era de noche. A Chrona le daba miedo la oscuridad cuando yo no estaba.

En verdad eran detestables.

Aunque, aparte de ello, de esa actitud tan desagradable, existía algo más que me causaba tanta repuganancía. No sabía que era, pero estoy seguro que no tardaría en averiguarlo.

Chrona se removió, abriendo sus ojitos como el cielo nublado, sonriendo como solo ella puede. Besé sus labios, solo con ella podía sentirme tan libre.

— Kid...—su voz era un susurro suave, delicado como las rosas que crecían en la esquina dentro de un balde.— ¿Cuando me dirás que eres?

Tomé sus manos llevándolas a mi mejillas, no me gustaba esa conversación.

— Cuando sea adecuado, además ¿para que necesitas saber?

— Tengo curiosidad...

— La curiosidad mató al gato ¿lo sabes?

— Sí, Kid. Lo sé.

Ella hizo un puchero, resignada. No pude evitar reír, abrazándola y pegándola contra mi pecho. No la culpaba, no es normal aparecerse así y que nadie se de cuenta.

Habían tantas cosas que quería enseñarle. Cuando era pequeña, le fascinaban los dragones, ¿cómo reaccionaria si supiera que existen? Aunque no de la manera en que cree.

Ojala pudiera mostrárselo y sacarla de aquí. Entregarle esa luz que merece. Pero no podía, si alguien sabía...

Asura lo tomaría como ventaja para derrocarme.


End file.
